


As the Dust Settles [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: E'ara Universe [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: E'ara universe, book one. Starfire ponders the contents of Robin's briefcase and gives him a very special gift. This leads to a incredible flight, and a devastating dust storm.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven & Victor Stone, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: E'ara Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957327
Kudos: 2





	As the Dust Settles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As the Dust Settles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696322) by Kryalla Orchid. 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k3bo4yx96ywsmsd/As_the_Dust_Settles.m4b/file) (145.36 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2x3eqr6l9n04mn4/As_the_Dust_Settles.mp3/file) (94.24 MBs)

Running time [01:42:55]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
